callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wolverines!
"Wolverines!" is the sixth campaign mission of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Although the Task Force 141 successfully recovered the ACS module, they were too late. With the hacked module, the Russians launch a surprise invasion of the United States, catching the Americans completely off guard. With little time to organize a strategy, Rangers from the 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment immediately gear up to secure a HVI, codename: Raptor. The Special Ops levels for this are 'Big Brother', 'Body Count', 'Homeland Security', 'Overwatch' and 'Wardriving'. Characters *James Ramirez (playable) *Sgt. Foley *Cpl. Dunn *Raptor *Pvt. Morgan *Pvt. Wells Summary In response to an apparent United States-supported terrorist attack on Zakhaev International Airport, the Russian government has declared war on the United States, seeking revenge for the deaths of hundreds of innocent civilians. Using a duplicate of the ACS module that Task Force 141 had recovered earlier in Kazakhstan, the Russian military confuses the early-warning systems of NORAD with a massive phantom aerial attack on the West Coast of the United States. This allows the real Russian strike force to sneak in on the East Coast undetected. Russian fighter jets sweep in, allowing cargo planes to airdrop troops, armor and equipment for an attack on American soil. The U.S. military is caught off-guard, and scrambles to repel the invaders. Walkthrough and Pvt. Wells during the firefight.]] The level starts in a Humvee convoy patrolling the area, when a BTR ambush forces Hunter company to flee down the alleyway. Quickly rush through the alley. Follow the squad along through the alley while Sgt. Foley calls in for air support. Overlord will deny it, as all units are already engaged with the attacking Russian forces. Cpl. Dunn will ask if Overlord told them to "F" themselves, to which Foley replies "Pretty much." The BTR will storm down the street, firing at houses, cars and trees. Avoid burning cars, as they will explode soon. The BTR will reach a barricade at the end of the road and unload troops. Throw a Smoke Grenade at the BTR for cover. Be warned the BTR will begin reversing after the smoke is deployed. Run down the alley, but watch for the Russian soldiers around the corners. A truck unloads more enemy troops at the gas station. Pick everyone off, and the player should follow the team. Eventually, the player will reach Nate's with a High Value Individual, codenamed "Raptor", sitting inside a Meat Locker (which is claimed to be "practically bulletproof"). More Russian troops will arrive in a transport truck. Foley instructs the player to get on the roof and defend the position. The roof has a M14 EBR with a Thermal Scope, a Sentry Gun, an Intervention, a Stinger, and Claymores. Pick up the M14 EBR, since the Russians will use smoke. When you hear that enemy forces are coming to the north, move the Sentry Gun to the opposite side of the roof and continue to pick off enemies. If they get on the roof, shoot them down. Eventually, two BTRs come in and pin the player down. A Predator Drone under enemy control will soon bomb the rooftop. It is possible to save the Sentry Gun from aerial bombardment and redeploy it inside the restaurant. Swap the M14 EBR for the Intervention because the enemies will no longer use smoke. You can also grab an RPG-7 to destroy the BTRs, and extra ammo can be found in the Ammunition Drops. Clear out the diner across the street, and watch out for the troops coming in from the back door. Pick up the Stinger or M240 as a secondary weapon since it will be needed shortly. Grab the Predator Control Rig and run back to Nate's. At this point, use the Predator AGMs to clear out the wave of infantry that appear. When most of them are wiped out, Foley orders you to regroup at Nate's. As you move, however, Foley's position gets bombed. Since most of Nate's is compromised and destroyed, Raptor must be moved. First eliminate the hostiles in Burger Town, and then wait on Foley's group. When Foley moves Raptor, cover him. When that's done, use the Predator missiles against the advancing waves. Eventually the Predator Drone will be shot down and unusable for the rest of the mission. Two Russian helicopter gunships will appear in succession. Ideally, use the Stinger or the M240 to shoot down the gunships. Otherwise, try to use an RPG, or find a light machine gun (M240 or RPD) or an assault rifle with an underslung grenade launcher. With good aim, two M203 or GP-25 grenades will destroy a gunship. Sometimes, an AI Ranger will pick up a RPG and assist. Stingers can be found in the roof of Nate's or in the diner if they have not been picked up already. After the second gunship is destroyed, the convoy arrives. Regroup and the mission will end. Video Walkthrough K3KpZfgfek8 Intel Items *'Intel No. 11:' (1/4 Intel) Inside "NOVA" gas station, on the red counter. *'Intel No. 12:' (2/4 Intel) Inside "CRB Financial", on the "Online Banking" counter. *'Intel No. 13:' (3/4 Intel) Inside "Taco Togo", on one of the smaller tables. *'Intel No. 14:' (4/4 Intel) Inside "Burger Town" dumpster, behind (east of) the building. Weaponry Starting Loadout File:SCAR-H menu icon MW2.png|SCAR-H Red Dot Sight w/ Shotgun File:M9 menu icon MW2.png|M9 Found in Level Enemy weapons can be found with and without attachments. File:M14 EBR menu icon MW2.png|M14 EBR Thermal Sight File:Intervention menu icon MW2.png|Intervention File:M240 menu icon MW2.png|M240 ACOG Scope File:AK-47 menu icon MW2.png|AK-47 File:FAL menu icon MW2.png|FAL File:PP-2000 menu icon MW2.png|PP2000 File:RPG-7 menu icon MW2.png|RPG-7 File:AT4 menu icon MW2.png|AT4 File:FIM-92 Stinger menu icon MW2.png|Stinger File:TAR-21 menu icon MW2.png|TAR-21 File:RPD menu icon MW2.png|RPD File:SCAR-H menu icon MW2.png|SCAR-H (from dead Rangers) File:M4A1 menu icon MW2.png|M4A1 (from dead Rangers) File:Striker menu icon MW2.png|Striker File:M16A4 menu icon MW2.png|M16A4 (from dead Rangers) File:Dragunov third person view MW2.png|Dragunov (rare, can only find it from certain enemies) Transcript Achievements/Trophies Royale with Cheese (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - Obtained by completing "Wolverines!" on any difficulty. Red Dawn (25 / Silver Trophy ) - Beat "Wolverines!" and "Exodus" on Veteran difficulty. Trivia See also *List of Businesses in Wolverines! *Burger Town *Nate's Restaurant Video es:¡Wolverines!02:42, April 25, 2012 (UTC)[[User:Alpha-57|Alpha-57]] Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single Player Levels Category:Levels Category:Singleplayer Category:Rangers